A very special New Year's Eve
by FangirlOfLiterallyEverything
Summary: Of course Alya had to drag her to a party she didn't want to attend to and of course it would be stuffed with people she didn't know or rarely talked to. What a great start to the new year. Or at least that's what Marinette thought. But things are looking to change when she meets someone who makes it a very special New Year's Eve. ONE-SHOT


**A very special New Year's Eve**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I've been in the MLB fandom for a while now and I really want to contribute something of my own to the fandom so I finally decided to start writing a fanfic. I did try to write two other stories before – In other fandoms- but I found that I just couldn't keep up the writing, since I have a lot going on with school at the moment. Sooo I've decided to try my luck at writing a one- maybe even two-shot. Since it was just New Year's Eve (happy 2018 btw!) and I read some other stories I felt inspired to start writing. So here I am, even though I am a little late (please bear with me). Anyway long story short; enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **or any of the characters appearing in this story. The concept for this story is solely based on a dream I once had.**

 **P.s: English is not my first language, so if there are any spelling mistakes I kindly ask you to ignore them unless they accumulate, then please feel free to message me so I can correct them.**

 _Summary: Of course Alya had to drag her to a party she didn't want to attend to and of course it would be stuffed with people she didn't know or rarely talked to. What a great start to the new year. Or at least that's what Marinette thought. But things are looking to change when she meets someone who makes it a very special New Year's Eve._

It was the same procedure for a few years now. Alya wanted to drag Marinette to a party on New Year's Eve and she always declined, which then led to a small argument between the two friends. And this year was no exception. Except for the part where Marinette declined, because earlier this year she lost a bet to Alya and now had to accompany her no matter what. That still didn't stop her from arguing.

"Alyaaaaaa." Marinette whined. "Why do I have to accompany you? Its Nino's party, which means that he's there, which then again means you won't be with me anyway." "I don't know what you are implying."Alya said while crossing her arms. Marinette on the other hand sighed at Alya's skill to dodge her teasing. "That's besides the point anyway. You are coming with me. No buts!"

She knew that further complaints would just be ignored by Alya, so instead of saying anything Marinette flopped down on her bed dramatically and put on the best pout she could muster, shoving out her bottom lip as far as she could.

"Okay. Let's pick out what to wear. Since its New Year's Eve I thought we could go for some shimmer or some glitter. Oh, and I want us to get ready together so we can help each other with make-up etc. This is going to be so amazing, Marinette!" "I'm really not getting out of this one, am I?" "Ah, you see chèrie; c'est déjà plus tard pour ça." Both girls laughed at Alya's words but deep down Marinette knew that she really wasn't getting out of this one.

Before Alya left, the girls agreed on a time and place for their makeup-date three days later. They decided to meet at 5pm at Marinette's, since Nino's party started at 8 and Marinette lived closer to him. It was a thing he started when they were 14 **(they are 18 now)**. It was originally meant to promote his music as a DJ, but thanks to Alya more and more people came each year and for the teens in Paris it was the place to be by now. Even people who weren't in their year at school started coming and somehow Nino's parents were always fine with it.

Marinette really liked Nino as well, as a friend of course. He was already in a relationship with Alya, so even if Marinette liked him romantically, she could never do such a thing to her best friend. Noticing that she started to drift off Marinette tried to focus on the task at hand. Since she _had_ to go she might as well start planning what she wants to wear. _Shimmer_ and _glitter_. Those were Alya's words. _Alright! Let's do this,_ thought Marinette and began her search for clothes she could wear.

After half an hour Marinette's room looked like a bomb had exploded in it. Clothes were thrown on her bed and over chairs; the floor was nowhere to be seen.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR. Alya's going to kill me. Merde!"She cried as she slipped down the wall.

"Honey? Is everything alright? I heard you scream-"said her mother, Sabine, while climbing up the staircase to her daughter's room. "What in the world happened?" She looked around the room with big eyes. Her daughter's room was always tidy, that is something she valued a lot. And now it looked like a complete mess. It didn't help that Marinette sat crouched on the floor looking positively horrified. "Marinette, what happened?"

"Maman. I don't have anything to wear. Alya is expecting me to come in something shimmery or glittery and I have neither of those." She looked to be near the verge of tears. It was a miracle to her that she even was this distraught, after all she didn't even want to go to that party in the first place.

"Oh honey. I'm sure Alya will understand if you have nothing to wear. And you're forgetting a very important thing in all this." Sabine wildly gestured with her arms to illustrate the mess in her daughter's room. "Marinette you are so talented. You can always just get some fabric and make your own clothes. You've done it million times before, so why not do it now?"

In this moment Marinette looked up, her eyes filled with hope. "You're right Maman. I will go to the store first thing tomorrow to get some glitter and shimmer and I will make myself some clothes for that party. Merci, maman!" She got up and tackled her petite mother in a forceful yet gentle hug.

"Anytime honey. But first; clean up this mess!" With that Sabine went downstairs again and left Marinette to clean her room.

It was finally New Year's Eve and Marinette was waiting for Alya to come over to start getting ready. She woke up early that day to finish her dress for the night. It was a short bodycon dress made from golden, glittery fabric. It rose about mid-thigh and had long sleeves and a high, simple neckline. The real eye-catch was the back of the dress. It had a triangle cutout that showed almost her whole back from her shoulder blades to close above her waist. Marinette had really outdone herself this time, but only because she already had the design finished. She just never imagined it would turn out to be gold and glittery, which only made her like it even more.

The time until 5pm passed quickly and Alya wanted to waste no time. "Alright. I've found some looks we could recreate and some hairdos. I brought brushes, make-up, bobby-pins, hairspray…." Marinette stopped listening after that, but she could only imagine the expanse of it all, because Alya had brought a whole suitcase with her.

And she was not disappointed. Her whole vanity was filled with make-up and things you can apparently put in your hair? Well it was basically recreating the mess she had created with her clothes just a few days prior.

After laying out everything she had brought with her, Alya started doing Marinette's make-up.

The girls were done by 7.30 after two and a half hours of scaring each other, doing their make-up and hair and generally having a good time.

Marinette wore a golden, bronzy spotlight smokey-eye with winged eyeliner and red lipstick, which came out nicely in contrast to her blue hair-color. Her hair was in a low, messy bun with small braids at the sides and loose strands of hair at the front. To finish her look she put on her dress and simple black stilettos.

Alya on the other hand wore black eyeliner and a nude lipstick. She curled her hair so it would loosely fall down her back. Her outfit consisted of a silver, shimmery top; black jeans and black, heeled Chelsea boots.

After bidding her parents goodbye and having to take a couple of pictures the girls made their way over to Nino's. Marinette's parents were kind enough to lend them their car so Marinette drove them. She wasn't planning on drinking anyway since she knew almost nobody there.

They were only a few minutes late, but the house was already packed and music was blasting. Nino saved them a parking spot close to the house so the girls didn't have to walk much. As soon as they got inside Marinette and Alya found themselves in a crowd smelling heavily of alcohol. Marinette scrunched up her nose and was about to make a comment about it to Alya but she suddenly disappeared. She scanned the crowd near her but didn't find her best friend anywhere close.

 _Great._ She thought. _Just great._ Marinette saw a table with drinks off to the left and decided to start looking there and maybe help herself to a drink while she's there already. The table was in a corner next to the living room. It was half open yet there weren't as many people there as in the other parts of the house. On the table Marinette only found alcoholic drinks and cups. This just frustrated her even more. Especially since she still couldn't find Alya anywhere.

"Don't they have any non-alcoholic drinks?" She muttered to herself when suddenly someone behind her started talking. "They do. They're just hidden so the drunk people don't mix the alcohol with everything they can find." The voice was very calming. It was smooth and deep, yet slightly husky. When she turned around Marinette saw that it belonged to a boy her age. He had beautiful green eyes and ruffled blond hair. He was rather tall and fit. She could see that through the fabric of his shirt. He wore a leather jacket over top. Everything was black which gave him a strange appearance. Almost cat-like.

And he was looking at her funnily. _Oh no,_ she thought. _I was staring. Say something quick._ "Ehm. D-do you happen to know w-where they are hidden?" _Phew. Barely made it._ "Yes. I can show you, my Lady. Follow me please." He said with a comical bow and then turned around to lead her to the other side of the room. In yet another corner there was a small cupboard and when the boy pushed the door aside it revealed various bottles of soda and water. "Et voilà, princess." He winked at her.

In an attempt to hide her blush Marinette muttered a quick "thank you" before she filled herself a cup with water. She put away the bottle of water again, careful not to trip and very aware of the pair of green eyes watching her.

She was about to ask the boy for his name when Nino emerged from the crowd with Alya under his arm. She was already giggling like crazy, which confirmed that she already had a drink or maybe even two.

"Adrien. You made it!" Nino declared happily as he gave the boy, apparently named Adrien, a bro hug. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it bro. And guess what. I already saved a damsel in distress." He said this with a nod towards Marinette, after which Nino finally noticed her. "Marinette. Man I'm happy you finally came around to coming over." He said while pulling her in a bear hug. "Hey Nino! I'm happy to see you, too!" "Well, I take it you've already met Adrien then," Said Nino looking between the two of them. "Kind of." Answered Marinette, which only earned her a strange look and a shake of his head from Nino. "I'll leave you in his hands then. See you later." With that he put his arm back around Alya's shoulder and started dragging her away. Marinette could only hear a faint "Have fun!" from her.

When she looked at the boy named Adrien again he was watching her curiously. "What?" asked Marinette, suddenly filled with panic. He must've seen the expression on her face because he started laughing. It was a nice sound and it made the air around them vibrate, but it was different from the music that was blasting. "Don't worry princess, you look lovely." He watched her blush again and saw her fumbling with her cup. "I was just wondering how you come to know Nino? You seem to be close, for him to tackle you in a hug like that." Adrien observed.

"We are-" She cleared her throat. "We've been in a class the past 5 years." She saw the realization hitting him. "How do you know him? I-I don't think you are in our school."

"I've known him since we were little. He lived close to me and I would always hear his music. One day I decided to go over and tell him to be quieter, but it turned out that he was actually pretty cool. We've been friends since then. After an –incident- I had to move but we still remained friends." Marinette noticed that his expression had changed during his story. Whereas he was happy to talk about his and Nino's past he now looked sad.

He quickly shook it off though and sent her a smile that made her heart flutter. "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard it but I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste." He stretched out his hand for her to shake. _Agreste. That name sounds familiar._ She slowly reached out her hand. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you." "Chinese. I like that." He grinned and shook her hand.

"So tell me Marinette" he let the name roll off his tongue, "why aren't you drinking tonight?" "I don't know anyone here and I'm driving. My friend, Alya, Nino's g-girlfriend, and I came here together. Well-",Marinette snickered, "actually she dragged me here. I didn't really have a choice." Adrien smiled to himself. "Driving-duty huh? I guess we're in the same boat then. Anyway I have to say I'm glad she did drag you here. Otherwise I couldn't have saved you, princess." He winked at her.

Marinette's face turned red and she just wanted to get to a quiet corner and be by herself. This boy she had just met made her feel things she wasn't ready to face after such a short time. "W-well, it was nice meeting you Adrien. I have to go." With that she turned around to leave, but Adrien had already grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait. I know a quiet place. There'll be no annoying, drunk people. What do you say?"

 _Great. Being alone with him is something I was just trying to avoid,_ thought Marinette. _On the other hand; she did want to get out of the crowd filled with drunken teenagers. He doesn't seem like a bad guy and Nino trust him, so why shouldn't she?_

"Alright. Show me the way." Adrien shot a smile her way that made her heart flutter. She gulped. _This boy is going to be the end of me._

Before they left their place in the middle of the crowd Adrien grabbed a bottle of soda and two new cups for them. He then led her up the stairs and through the whole house. Marinette saw on a clock that it was already 9pm. _Only three more hours until midnight._ They were already on the second floor of Nino's house when Adrien led her towards a ladder that was standing near the wall.

"Where are we going?" asked Marinette curiously. But Adrien didn't answer her. Instead he took the ladder and positioned it under one of the skylights and started climbing up. "Seriously. Where are we going?" tried Marinette again and this time Adrien actually answered. He turned his head to look at her. "The roof."

Adrien laughed at Marinette's face. Her mouth was hanging open and in the time she processed what he said he had already opened the skylight and climbed out.

"Wait! I can't climb in my shoes." She said while gesturing towards said item. "Give them to me then. Or is that only a tactic to keep yourself from climbing up here?" he teased.

Marinette puffed out her cheeks. "Why did I agree to come here again?" she muttered but she took off her shoes nonetheless. As a sign of annoyance she hurled her stilettos towards Adrien, but he caught them skillfully. Marinette quickly made her way to climb up the ladder and joined Adrien on the roof.

The sight that greeted her was breathtaking. Rose-grids lined the edge of the roof terrace and fairy lights were hung everywhere to brighten everything up. In the middle of it all was a mattress with pillows and a small table besides it. If you turned in a circle you could see almost all of Paris at night.

Adrien watched Marinette intently; the way her eyes lit up and the small circle she did to take in the view of Paris. But most of all the way she smiled.

"Wow. It's beautiful. How did you know there was such a place up here?" she asked him still in a daze.

He let out a small chuckle. "I helped in setting all this up."

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes. "You did all this? How?"

"Well, Nino and I did. And his mother. She added all the details. I guess we were sick of hanging around indoors all the time. We often came up here to play and later to talk. It's kind of our safe zone." Adrien had a small smile adorning his face.

"Thank you, really, for taking me up here with you." Marinette looked at him and he must've realized that she was sincere, because his eyes widened at her declaration.

"It's nothing really," he quickly said. "Come on, let's sit down." Marinette followed him over to the mattress. He sat down the cups and soda on the table and put her shoes, which she noticed he still carried, on the ground next to the mattress.

She sat down on the mattress and Adrien was quick to follow her. Only he flopped down a little less gracefully. He then poured both of them a cup of soda and when he handed Marinette hers he fully turned to face her.

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tell me a little bit about yourself. A knight has to know his princess after all." He added the last part with a wink before taking a sip of his soda.

"Well I'm 18 years old. My mom is Chinese and my father is French, hence my last name. They also own a bakery. It's called the _Tom & Sabine boulangerie patisserie." _Adrien made a mental note of everything Marinette has just told him about herself. "And what about you, Mr. Adrien Agreste?"

"I'm 18 as well and I live with my dad. We moved out of this neighborhood a couple of years ago into a mansion near the Eiffel Tower. I work as a model for my father, Gabriel Agreste."

 _Of course he is a model. Maybe that's why his name sounded so familiar. Gabriel Agreste-_

"Wait!" she suddenly said. "Your father is THE famous designer Gabriel Agreste and then you are-?! _Mon dieu,_ how come I haven't noticed this earlier?"

Adrien looked a little pained. "Yes he is my dad. You seem to be a fan of his." Marinette nodded her head vigorously. "He is one of my biggest role models. I design and make my own clothes and your father's work has been a huge inspiration for me. I also designed the dress I'm wearing right now."

He looked her up and down again. "It's very pretty and suits you well. I'm sure my father would like it." Marinette squealed like a little child hearing that her role model's son liked her dress and said that his father would've probably liked it too. It was like a dream come true. Yet something felt off.

"Say, I don't want to sound too curious, but you don't sound too happy talking about your father. Is everything alright between you two?"

Adrien looked her in the eyes and immediately felt at ease. Though he hasn't known her for long, he felt like he could tell her everything. "He hasn't been the best father lately. I told you earlier that we had to move away from here because of an incident." Marinette nodded. "My mother died when I was 12 and he hasn't been the same since then." He heard Marinette take in a sharp breath. "He became distant because he was struggling with the loss of my mother and completely shut me out. His assistant and my bodyguard mostly took care of me since then. Most of the time we don't even spend the holidays together."

During his story he had looked away. He couldn't bear to see the pained expression on Marinette's face. Which is why he was even more surprised when she took his hand in his and said; "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said now looking at her again. "Well, neither is it yours. Nobody deserves to be treated like this. I bet you struggled with the loss of your mother, too, but your father was selfish and only took care of himself. I'm sorry." Tears were welling up in her eyes; tears solely meant for Adrien and his fate.

He, on the other hand, was surprised and moved by how much this girl he barely knew cared about him and understood his struggle. Not knowing what else to do he pulled her in for a hug and savored the feeling of comfort.

Marinette carefully hugged him back, unsure of the situation. After all she still didn't really know him, though right now she felt as close to him as she could get.

In the distance she could already hear the clock striking 10.

After the emotional part of their talk, Marinette and Adrien talked about this and that and tried to get to know each other the best they could. She found out that he was a model since he was 10 and has to follow a strict diet, whereas he found out that she was normally rather shy.

"I cannot imagine you as a shy person. Yes, you stutter a few times but that's nothing bad."

"Well, when you're stuck in a class with Chloé Bourgeois for 5 years and you're missing a best friend for half of it you turn into a wallflower pretty quickly." Marinette said matter-of-factly. "She was always there to grab the attention and all the boys pined after her. I always wanted to get a letter with the question _Do you want to go on a date with me? Yes; No; Maybe._ But that never happened. They all only had eyes for her."

Adrien looked at her sympathetically. "I don't understand. You are so kind and beautiful and why would nobody want to go out with you?"

His words made Marinette shiver. Nobody has ever said such nice things to her, especially no Adrien Agreste. He must've seen her shiver, because he immediately offered her his jacket.

"I'm fine thanks."

"No arguing. Take it." He said while draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. His hands lingered there and the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes. In the distance they could hear people starting to count down.

"Say, Marinette. There is this New Year's Eve tradition." She only nodded, way too paralyzed by the beauty of his eyes and the huskiness of his voice. "Can I kiss you?"

Without even thinking her body acted on its own and she nodded.

10

He lifted a hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek.

9

His other hand fell down to her waist and slid underneath his jacket.

8

7

6

Marinette took a deep breath.

5

Adrien closed his eyes and leaned down.

4

She closed her eyes as well and leaned in to his touch.

3

2

He brought his head down.

1

She brings her head up and their lips meet.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" Faint shouts could be heard coming from the house but Marinette could only focus on the boy in front of her.

She melted into the kiss and brought her hands up to cup his head while his hands wandered to her back. His touch sent electric shivers down her spine whenever he made contact with her bare skin.

He was kissing her gently yet with pressure, just the right amount to turn Marinette to pudding in his hands. Adrien was just about to deepen the kiss when suddenly someone behind them started to whistle.

The two quickly jumped apart and looked around with rosy cheeks. There stood Alya and Nino, their heads sticking out of the skylight. "Yesss girl. I knew you had it in you." whooped Alya while Nino just looked between Marinette and Adrien with a smug smile.

"Come on babe. I think they are already occupied." "Ooh yes they are." Answered Alya. She was just about to leave before she spoke to Marinette again. "I'm gonna stay here for the night so you don't have to drive me home. Sorry for only telling you now. Get home safe though. Love you!" and with that she disappeared as well.

"Soo." Adrien cleared his throat. "That was awkward." Marinette only laughed and answered with a halfhearted "yeah".

"Do you want to watch the fireworks with me?" he asked her sweetly. Marinette nodded and he stretched out his hand to help her up. His touch made her lightheaded and she almost tripped. That's why he didn't let go of her hand when they walked to the edge of the terrace to watch the fireworks together.

He gently draped an arm around her shoulders and puller her close to his chest, hugging her tightly. Adrien never wanted this moment to end but sooner than later the fireworks were done.

"I think I'm going to go home now." Marinette exclaimed. He looked sad, he didn't want her to go, but before he could say anything Marinette shook her head 'no'.

"Thank you. This was the most special New Year's Eve I've ever had." She got on her tiptoes and quickly pecked his cheek before handing him back his jacket, grabbing her shoes and then with one final look, disappearing back inside the house.

Adrien looked after her the whole way out and even when she went to her car. He watched her drive off and immediately made plans to meet her again.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **January**_

Marinette was helping her parents in the bakery today. It was the first day they opened after New Year's so things tended to get quite busy and her parents asked for her help.

The day before Alya and Nino had called her and demanded she tell them every detail of her evening with Adrien. She told them a bit of what happened, but wanted to keep the rest to herself. Those were her precious memories and she would always keep them in her heart.

She was just in the back when her mother came in and handed her a piece of paper.

"Honey? Someone just asked me to give this to you."

Marinette was confused, to say the least. _Why would_ _someone leave a piece of paper for her?_ When she opened it the inside said: _Do you want to go on a date with me? Yes; No; Maybe?_ Marinette's eyes widened and she sprinted past her mother into the bakery. She looked around frantically and there he was.

His hair was ruffled from the wind and his nose was a little red but other than that he looked just like on New Year's Eve. He had a big smile on his face, which Marinette could only mirror. She ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Adrien responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her back.

He noticed that she smelled sweet, probably from all the baking she had already done that day. A few people had turned around to watch them but looked away just as quickly when they saw that it was nothing special. At least to them.

When they pulled apart Adrien smiled at Marinette goofily. She was fumbling for words but he beat her to it. "Is that a yes?"

Marinette laughed and said: "Yes!" before she hugged him tightly.

Apparently miracles do happen.

 **Aaaand that's it! I hope you guys liked it. I'm really glad I decided to write this, it was actually a lot of fun and not as much pressure. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about the story, maybe even favorite the story? Heck do what you want. I will be happy anyway.**

 **I decided not to translate the French parts since the story is way too long in order for the translations at the end of it all to be effective.**

 **This story will stay like this as a one-shot, I've written everything I wanted into the story already so there's no need to add another chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya.**


End file.
